


Ninfa

by sugus_girl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugus_girl/pseuds/sugus_girl
Summary: Chanyeol suele dejar que su mente vuele. Baekhyun es capaz de llevarlo más alto





	Ninfa

**Author's Note:**

> Un ataque rápido de inspiración que quería compartir <3

Chanyeol era un hombre de vida y gustos sencillos.

Aunque tendía a imaginar más allá de lo debido y soñaba a lo grande, seguía siendo bastante realista. Le encantaría coger su guitarra, colgársela al hombro y salir a recorrer el mundo a vivir. A compartir su música y aprender cosas nuevas. A amar y ser amado. Innumerables suspiros se le habían escapado al imaginar las situaciones que podría vivir.

Pero, a pesar de que a su cabeza parecía gustarle pasear por aquellas nubes llenas de imágenes de lugares exóticos, comida deliciosa y gente encantadora, sus pies seguían estando sobre la tierra. Una tierra en donde tenía que casarse y tener hijos, una tierra a la que estaba atado de por vida. Aun con esas, pensaba hacerlo. Pensaba, de verdad lo hacía, cumplir las expectativas que todo el mundo tenía puestas en él. Entrar en el gremio de albañiles y llegar a ser maestro constructor como su padre hasta reunir el dinero suficiente para ser considerado un buen partido, fuerte y estable, concertar un matrimonio y traer hijos al mundo a los que dedicaría el resto de sus días.

Pero su mente seguía volando, cada vez más alto, creando nuevos lugares, sensaciones y experiencias que con seguridad se estaba perdiendo. Y su mente llegó tan alto que terminó por levantar sus pies del suelo.

Entonces Chanyeol no lo soportó más.

Ya no quería quedarse. La idea de construir cosas con sus manos que no fueran acordes con los que llenar una melodía le disgustaba. El pensar en concertar un matrimonio con una persona sólo por dinero a la que no iba a amar le asqueaba. E imaginar a unos tiernos niños, frutos de un matrimonio infeliz, le hacía sentir una pena inmensa.

Y Chanyeol pasó de ser un hombre sencillo con una vida sencilla a un hombre desamparado ante un futuro que todavía no llegaba.

Al menos hasta que conoció a Baekhyun.

Fue de pura casualidad. Había tomado por costumbre ir a pasear al bosque que rodeaba su pequeña aldea para perderse en la espesura de los árboles hasta dar con rincones de los que sólo se hablan en las leyendas. Al principio era sólo a pasear, pero con el tiempo empezó a llevarse su guitarra y a derramar allí sus sentimientos en forma de suaves pero desgarradoras melodías con los árboles, el viento y el rumor de un arroyo de cercano como único público.

Allí, perdido en un mar de hojas, Chanyeol tocó y cantó sobre sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, sus sueños y fantasías y, al poco, empezó a tejerlas con las leyendas.

Y se encontró con que las leyendas eran realidad.

Baekhyun era un muchachito menudo, de piel suave, ojitos pequeños y permanente sonrisa en sus delicados y finos labios que había robado el corazón a Chanyeol cuando lo vislumbró entre los árboles, espiando su improvisado concierto, que huyó en cuanto se vio descubierto.

Chanyeol tardó días en volver a verlo.

Se fue ganando su confianza poco a poco. Al principio dejando que escuchara escondido sus canciones y ofreciéndole un poco de comida que llevaba en una tela vieja, pues pensaba que era una niño ermitaño que habitaba en el bosque, alejado de la civilización por una razón desconocida. Hasta que un día, Baekhyun se atrevió a salir de su escondite entre los arbustos y a cantar con él.

Era de una belleza abrumadora y de una voz embelesadora. Todo en él robaba el aliento.

Chanyeol comprendió entonces que no era un humano.

Lo pudo ver en la forma en la que brillaban sus ojos, en la finura de sus rasgos y en la cadencia con la que se movía, casi como si fluyera por la vida arrastrado suavemente por una corriente invisible.

Entablaron una extraña amistad. Chanyeol le hablaba de su sencilla vida en la aldea y Baekhyun lo miraba totalmente embelesado, con una viveza en sus ojos que a menudo dejaba a Chanyeol sin palabras. Y entonces Baekhyun reía ante la mudez que había arrasado a Chanyeol y decidía que era su turno de hablar.

Y contaba historias que hicieron que la mente de Chanyeol volara más alto de lo que lo había hecho jamás. Historias de lugares tan lejanos que se habían perdido en el tiempo.

Historias de magia y hechizos. De los poderes que movían el mundo y daban sentido a las cosas. Historias de la naturaleza y hombres insensibles ante su belleza.

Supo con total seguridad que estaba enamorado.

Había veces en las que parecía que los hermosos ojos de Baekhyun perdían algo de su brillo, de la vida que tenían y su sonrisa se apagaba.

Y a Chanyeol se le encogía el corazón en su sitio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntaba.

— Puedo ver que no eres plenamente feliz —le respondió una vez Baekhyun— Parece que cada vez que vienes de tu aldea has perdido un poco de tu esencia. Hay algo que te tortura y que te está apagando poco a poco.

Chanyeol no dijo nada. No fue capaz de encontrar palabras con las que desmentir o despreocupar a su increíble Baekhyun. Porque no las había.

— Tu música es cada vez más triste. Y me duele. Me hiere que alguien como tú esté pasando por algo así.

Aquella noche Chanyeol no volvió a la aldea. Se quedó allí, llorando quedamente en el tierno regazo de Baekhyun, mientras éste le pasaba sus largos dedos por el pelo y lo consolaba con su voz de miel, llenándolo de besos y susurrando lo especial que era.

Hicieron el amor bañados por la luz de plata de la luna. Y al terminar, Baekhyun le pidió que se fuera con él a vivir al bosque.

— Así te librarías de los pesares que te atormentan. Podrías componer música más alegre y cantarme. O cantar conmigo, lo que prefieras —los ojos de Baekhyun refulgían como estrellas en la oscuridad de la noche— Y yo podría llevarte a todos los sitios de los que te hablé.

De nuevo Chanyeol no tenía palabras con las que responder. En el fondo de su pecho, quería gritar que sí, tomarlo de nuevo al amanecer y quedarse con él para siempre.

— Chanyeol —dijo Baekhyun con voz soñadora, besando su pecho desnudo— Podríamos vivir todas las historias que quisiéramos.

Cuando Chanyeol recuerda aquella noche todavía se le eriza la piel como si temiera que hubiese sido un sueño a pesar de que tiene a Baekhyun a su lado.

Tan deslumbrante, bello y etéreo como siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer Chanbaek que escribo y publico y siento que me quedó bien cursi (justo como me gustan) Alashdask, que no se note que el Chanbaek y la fantasía son dos de mis más grandes perdiciones, me fue imposible no juntarlos.  
> Espero les haya gustado. De ser así, me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber con un kudo o algo UvU
> 
> Besos <33


End file.
